<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sniffing Party by carlacuero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398276">The Sniffing Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlacuero/pseuds/carlacuero'>carlacuero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sniffing Party [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, F/F, Fetish Clothing, Foot Fetish, Leather Kink, Lesbian Sex, National Women's Soccer League, Orgy, Panty Kink, US Women's Soccer National Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlacuero/pseuds/carlacuero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Kristie host a couples-only garment sniffing party!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Rachel Daly/Kristie Mewis, Tobin Heath/Christen Press</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sniffing Party [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sniffing Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ewww!! This is SO STRONG!!!!" laughed Ali as she took one deep huff out of the soiled sock. Ashlyn, Christen, Kristie and Rachel burst out laughing. Tobin, not so much: she recognized the stewy garment as her own. But why did she feel on the spot: after all, she was playing by the rules! </p>
<p>Rachel's invite had been clear: "Bring your worn out socks, sports bras, and panties from training day. We'll have some fun."</p>
<p>"The rules are simple," said Kristie once all the soccer stars had arrived, "we'll make a pile of dirty laundry. We'll mix it up.  You pick a garment and take a good sniff. If you can guess who it belongs, you get to ask a sexual favor from that person-- they can oblige, or get whipped." As she said this, Rachel took cracked a single-tail whip out in the air.</p>
<p>"Tough choice-- make out with one of you or get whipped by Daly?" said Press. "Why can't we do both!"</p>
<p>"Well, if you don't guess, then you get kicked by me," said Rachel, "So it's a win-win situation for a power bottom like yourself, Christen!"</p>
<p>Ali bit her lower lip and looked at Ashlyn, who had a lusty stare in her eye.</p>
<p>Still, Tobito was nervous. She knew how stinky her feet could get and felt self-conscious about it. Christen gave her a look as if saying "aren't those yours?" Tobin just looked down, hiding.</p>
<p>"Hmm... these honestly smell kind of vinegar-ey. Let me take another hit!" Ali dug her nose in and inhaled profoundly. She was getting high off the sock. "Fuck. It's so good." "Come on babe! Take a guess! We don't have all night!!" cried Ashlyn.</p>
<p>"Mhmmm... I think.. Tobin?" </p>
<p>The nutmeg queen hid her face in her palms. "Yes! It's me! How embarassing!!!"<br/>
"Aww don't worry about it Tobs!"</p>
<p>"Okay, Krieger! You have to pick! What do you want Tobin to do?" demanded bossy Rachel. "And let me get my gear out.." She pulled out her toy chest: strapons, dildos, hitachi, handcuffs, and A LOT MORE.</p>
<p>Christen and Ashlyn looked at each other. </p>
<p>"Honestly? Tobin, I just really want us to make out in front of everyone. Are you down?"</p>
<p>"Hell yeah I'm down Kriegs!"</p>
<p>Tobin walked to the center of the room, and so did Ali.</p>
<p>"Wait, that's it? Just make out? No kink? How about some armpit sniffing, or spit swallowing?" Ashlyn freaked out.</p>
<p>"Babe, we're just getting started," said Ali as she pushed Tobin toward her. They embraced, nose to nose and stared straight into each other's eyes. The other dykes were salivating. Christen took a seat next to Ashlyn, who grabbed her hand. This was noticed by Kristie, who herself was being groped by her stud Rachel. </p>
<p>"Let's give these lesbos the show they're here to see, no?" asked Ali<br/>
"You bet, boss!" said Tobin. With that, she dug her face into Ali, who opened her mouth and practically swallowed Tobin Heath's tongue. Tobing was wearing a short sleeve shirt, and Ali grabbed her musclebound arms and squeezed hard while she made out with number 17. They kissed for what seemed an eternity. Christen pressed herself against Ashlyn--as if looking to be consoled. This was very hot, but it was also testing her capacity to be open and her jealousy. "Don't worry about it," said Ashlyn. "It's my turn next..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>